monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Class: Behemoths Democide
Like I promised here is another class that I created. It includes all not in water or other fluids and sand living, four-legged monsters, means on land living monsters like lizards. Pls give feedback, tell other ideas, give a name or draw some monsters for me. I will add more if I have any idea or you give me some good one. My Creations: |-| Invertebrate = *New Neopterons *New Carapaceons *New Cheliceratas *New Class: Mollusks |-| Fish = *New Fishes |-| Amphibian = *New Amphibians |-| Herbivore = *New Herbivores |-| Pelagus = *New Pelagi |-| Sepient = *New Lynians |-| Wyvern = *New Leviathans *New Class: Behemoths *New Piscine Wyverns *New Brute Wyverns *New Raptors *New Birdwyverns *New Snake Wyverns *New Fanged Wyverns *New Flying Wyverns *New Pseudowyverns |-| Dragon = *New Elder Dragons |-| Areas= *Frantic Bay and Coast And Depths *Thunderstorm Valley and Thunderstorm Plateau *Moor and Mudhole *Antarctic Ground and Snowy Ice Floe |-| Weapons= *New Long Swords *New Bows *New Gunlances |-| Clan= *Rulers of the Plain Ice Bosses Subspecies It lives in the Tundra and the Antarctic ground. Instead of yellow orange scales it has blueish white scales. Like its cousin it bites and latches on till dungbombed or damaged enough but instead of poison it injects an ice cold fluid that inflicts more and more ice damage, ice defense decreasing and after a certain period of time it can negate the effect of a hot drink. Its tail whip inflicts ice damage as well. Because there are no smaller individuals of them around they grow bigger than normal ones. In Rage Mode its blueish white scales shine brighter and it has an ice breath. The weakness is thunder, then earth. It feeds of Neopterons. Possible attacks: Biting #Tail whip (ice damage) #Ice ball #Claw slash #Charge attack Breakable parts It has the same breakable parts like its cousin. Possible materials: "name" Fang (only when broken), "name" Scale, "name" Shell, "name" Spike (when back broken), "name" Claw (only when broken), "name" Tail (carved from tail), Frost Sac, "name" Fluid Tree Lizard By Corran18 It lives in any forest or jungle environment. Through the tree on its back it has a symbiotic relationship to it can photosynthesize. It is often seen climbing trees with its sharp claws and prehensile tail. It has green scales of different shades what gives a good camouflage effect. With its long tongue and its tail it can steal items. The tree has different colored flowers that it can use to poison (red pollen), put enemies to sleep (blue), stun (white) or paralyze (yellow). It will grind them up and fling it to release the pollen. In Rage Mode it can combine them what causes a mixed color of the pollen. It has two small horns on the head. It has a unique tail that when severed can attack further for a period of time while the monster flees. It has the nature element. The weakness is fire, then wind. It feeds of Neopterons and smaller Pelagi. Possible attacks: #Vine attack #Tail slash #Tongue attack #Releasing Pollen #Horn attack #Grab and throw away with the tail #Jump and body slam Breakable parts are the horns, the tree and the tail. The tail can be severed, too. Possible materials: "name" Scale, "name" Pollen (when tree broken), "name" Branch (only when tree broken), "name" Horn (when broken), "name" Shell, "name" Tribe (only when tree broken, very rare!!!), "name" Tail (only when broken or/and carved from tail), "name" Spike (when tail broken) Alligator Snapping Turtle It lives in the Volcano and the Lava Landscape. It has a hard beak-like mouth that can break even Gravios shells. Its carapace has some spike-like "hills". It is black with some areas of dark green. Its underside is reddish. Its scales are greenish black. It drinks lava and stores it in special sacs. It's slow but has a really strong bite. Its tail is short but can be severed. It usually attacks with lava and bites but can use its massive body for attacks, too. In Rage Mode red lines can be seen on its carapace and lava flows out of its mouth so it can inflict with its bites fireblight. The weakness is ice, then dragon. It feeds of smaller monsters. It is very adaptive and two subspecies are found as well. Possible attacks: #Biting (in Rage Mode fire) #Lava beam #Tail whip #Body slam #Body check #Stomping Breakable parts are the carapace (twice), the front feet, the belly, the jaw (twice) and the tail can be severed. Possible materials: "name" Armor (only when back broken twice and belly broken), "name" Claw (when front feet broken), "name" Shell, "name" Scale, "name" Jaw (only when broken), "name" Tail (carved from tail), Lava Sac Subspecies It lives in the Tundra and the Antarctic Ground. Its carapace is white with some light blue areas. Its underside is light green. Its scales are blueish white. It eats snow to keep its sacs cold enough to stay ice cold. Its bite is strong. It often uses snow and ice. In Rage Mode green lines can be seen on its carapace and on its mouth grow icicles so it can inflict ice damage with its bites. The weakness is thunder, then dragon. It feeds of smaller monsters. Possible attacks: #Biting (in Rage Mode ice) #Ice beam #Snow spit (snowman) #Tail whip #Body slam #Body check #Stomping Breakable parts It has the same breakable parts like its cousins. Possible materials: "name" Armor (only when back broken twice and belly broken), "name" Claw (when front feet broken), "name" Shell, "name" Scale, "name" Jaw (only when broken), "name" Tail (carved from tail), Frost Sac Subspecies 2 It only lives in the Thunderstorm Valley. It has a golden carapace with some red areas. Its underside is light yellow. Its scales are copper-colored. It eats the ore that's only there to reload its electricity. It often uses thunder attacks and lightning strikes. In Rage Mode light yellow lines can be seen on its carapace and its whole body is electrified. Unlike its cousin it can electrify all body parts to inflict thunder damage. The weakness is fire, then dragon. It feeds of smaller monsters. Possible attacks: #Biting (in Rage Mode thunder) #Thunder beam #Lightning strike #Tail whip (in Rage Mode thunder) #Body slam #Body check #Stomping (in Rage Mode thunder) Breakable parts It has the same breakable parts like its cousins. Possible materials: "name" Armor (only when back broken twice and belly broken), "name" Claw (when front feet broken), "name" Shell, "name" Scale, "name" Jaw (only when broken), "name" Tail (carved from tail), Electro Sac Tachametao Normal form It looks similar to a member of the Brookesiinae. It lives in desert regions like the Desert Oasis or the Mhalodona. The Behemoth's eyes are seperately moveable and scan the surroundings. It has white scales in a calm state but the Tachametao can change its skin color depending on its feelings and perceptions. Several spikes grow in a line from the forehead to the tail root on its spine. Those thorns grow back if broken off and can be used as distraction by autotomy. Tachometao has a stubby tail and rather small claws. It has a long tongue sucking in prey, Neopterons and smaller monsters. This Behemoth is about as big as a Great Jaggi, because of that it's preyed upon by many predators like Rathian, Deviljho, Sand Barioth or Nibelsnarf. To survive in the deserts it uses its color changing abilities to blend in the background or, if already discovered, to signalize aggressivity and puffs itself up. In Rage Mode Tachametao's skin turns to an aggressive red and it huffs smoke. The weakness is wind and thunder. The spikes help Tachametao to condensate water from the mists in the Mhalodona. In other regions the spikes became smaller because of the lack of mists and the better access to water. That's why Tachametaos are distinguished in two close related subspecies, the Common Tachametao and the Long-Spike-Tachametao. Possible attacks: #(will be updated) Category:Monster lists